robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Metal
Dead Metal was one of the four original House Robots on the British TV series Robot Wars. Dead Metal was one of only three House Robots (along with Shunt and Matilda) to participate in every televised version of the show, including international versions. Designed to resemble a mechanical scorpion that had reanimated from a scrapyard, Dead Metal's signature features were a pair of front horizontal pincers and a circular saw that was originally mounted on a lifting arm, but was later mounted on a moving 'head' mechanism. In Dutch Robot Wars, commentator Eric Corton often called it Death Metal, although the robot's name was still spelt Dead Metal during its introduction and on its statistics board. The Robot Wars Technical Manual stated that Dead Metal was a robot from the future "Berserker" Empire of 16,000 AD. The Berserkers are cybernetically enhanced humans ruling half the galaxy and utilising thermonuclear robots to invade resistant planets and execute political dissidents. Dead Metal was ostensibly brought back through a time loop and subdued.Robot Wars Technical Manual Design Dead Metal was the least transformed of the House Robots, undergoing only three major revamps - between Series 1 and Series 2, between Series 2 and Series 3, and between Series 7 and Series 8. In all appearances it retained key elements - the horizontal pincers, circular saw and steel exoskeleton, consisting of jagged armour plates and spiked struts as wheel guards. In Series 1 and 2, Dead Metal was originally going to be painted pink to match its lobster-like appearance, but was left grey to give it a more 'menacing' look. Its circular saw was attached to a tail-like arm that would move forward from the robot's back. During Series 1, the steel exoskeleton was simply designed, and as a result, its internal workings were visible and mostly unprotected. The saw blade was powered by a petrol strimmer motor, which was unreliable and caused little damage. The arm rotated at its pivot 180 degrees, but moved very slowly. For Series 2, Dead Metal underwent a major overhaul that saw its capabilities improve tenfold. The petrol motor was replaced by an electric motor, and the saw was changed from a grinding blade to a diamond edged cutting disc. The steel exoskeleton was also completely changed to accommodate the new saw mechanism, giving Dead Metal a much more complex and well-protected appearance. The new cutting disc was more powerful and created sparks whenever Dead Metal attempted to slice through other robots, but still did not give the production team the destructive power they wanted. The arm was also modified- it was now driven by a pneumatic ram and only moved up and down on a 80 degree pivot, which visibly increased its potency and reliability, being less complicated, and able to come down on trapped competitors much more quickly. In Series 3, Dead Metal underwent further improvements, and gained the appearance and destructive power it would retain for the remainder of the show's original run. The saw/pneumatic arm configuration was replaced with a Stihl 3000rpm cut-off saw (similar to the type used to cut steel and concrete on building sites) mounted inside the front and protected from damage by a triangular face-like exoskeleton. The triangular exoskeleton would become one of Dead Metal's most famous accessories. The mechanism would be moved forward via linear actuators to attack. As part of its design, the saw had to be moved forward slowly, otherwise the mechanism would jam. The overall impression was of a head moving forward to bite down on an opponent with the circular saw. This new system proved to be far more powerful than the original grinding disc/arm configuration, capable of slicing deep into competitors, and producing spectacular sparks, particularly against metals like titanium (for example, Wheely Big Cheese's wheels). After Series 3, the saw began to lose effectiveness again, both as competitor robots' armour was upgraded over time and as a result of Dead Metal's aging. It retained its ability to produce massive sparks, however. The original air-driven rams used to power the pincers were replaced by a new hydraulic system that ran on Carbon dioxide- the new system proved more durable and powerful than the original air rams. The armour and exoskeleton would remain the same throughout the rest of Robot Wars, with only few minor modifications to improve protection and durability. Dead Metal also later gained the ability to adjust the height of the front of his chassis, the idea being that this would allow the pincers to grab robots of different heights, and was often demonstrated in its arena introductions. In 2016, Dead Metal appeared in the BBC's second teaser trailer for Series 8. Dead Metal was rebuilt by Robo Challenge to feature larger claws which open 1.4 metres wide. Dead Metal gained a higher top speed, LEDs, and a weight increase of over 200kg, now weighing in at 343kg. Overall, the new Dead Metal retained almost all of the elements of the Series 3-7 version. The circular saw now runs at 4000rpm, with a larger 450mm magnesium saw blade, and also was built with an improved and stronger mechanism to shove the weapon forward. For the first time since Series 3, Dead Metal was again able to deal huge amounts of damage and slice through competing robots again. In official media, such as Robot Wars: Build Your Own Robot this new version of Dead Metal is referred to as female. Robot History Series 1 Dead Metal was the fourth and final House Robot to be introduced into the first series; however, memorable moments involving him were few and far between, due to the lack of power in his weaponry. Due to the weakness of the saw, Dead Metal often relied on his pincers, as well as his speed and ramming ability. This proved to be especially effective in Heat D, when the featherweight Bugs was battered by Dead Metal when it got stuck on a grille; in Heat E, when the pincers cut through the plaster on Torque of the Devil's head; and in Heat F, when Dead Metal teamed up with Sergeant Bash and Matilda to push The Blob back in its Gauntlet run. However, this tactic still did not always work, as Robot the Bruce was easily able to push him aside in its Gauntlet run in Heat C, as was Skarab in Heat F. Dead Metal was also adapted to be used in the Football Trial in Heat C and acted as the goalkeeper. Instead of a circular saw, the arm had a large ball on the end, used to hit the ball away from the goal. One of his few instances of major damage to a robot occurred in this Trial, when he slammed WYSIWYG against the goalpost, causing it to break down (although, since WYSIWYG was a stock robot and not permitted to pass the trial, it is not clear whether or not it truly broke down). This version was also seen in many of the later Arena battles. A serious accident occurred on the second day of shooting when Dead Metal's saw blade flew off and embedded itself into the wall behind where Jeremy Clarkson was standing. As a result, Dead Metal's saw blade was replaced with the ball for the rest of the First War. Series 2 With the upgrade, Dead Metal began seeing great success in stopping opponents in the Gauntlet, using a combination of speed, pushing power and trapping ability to prevent robots including Sting, Onslaught, Killerhurtz, Panic Attack and Loco from completing it (although Killerhurtz knocked part of Dead Metal's armour off in the process). One of Dead Metal's signature moves was grabbing the competitor with its pincers and pushing it towards the pit, while cutting them with his saw. Notably, it continued to cut into the top of Wizard's protruding hat even after it had been pitted, prompting boos from the audience. Dead Metal temporarily replaced Shunt for the Sumo Trial event in Heat L. Dead Metal defeated four out of five opponents, and only losing to Vercingetorix because after time ran out. He did fall out of the ring once, against Haardvark, but Haardvark was already beaten at that time. Despite this success, Dead Metal still faced several failures. He was completely outmatched by Chaos during the Tug of War event, and was easily dragged into the pit. Dead Metal was also pushed into the pit by Talos during its Gauntlet run. During the King of the Castle Trial run, Plunderbird 2 pushed it off the platform with Sergeant Bash. Also during the King of the Castle, Dead Metal managed to catch Mega Hurts with his pincers and forced it over the edge backwards, but as this happened Mega Hurts flipped over, and Dead Metal fell over the edge with it, crushing Mega Hurts' computer monitor with its weight. Series 3 Dead Metal's saw blade and saw blade mount were completely redesigned for the Third Wars, a new blade was fitted on a much larger mount with increased power. This arrangement would go on to be used on Dead Metal for the remainder of Robot Wars. The new saw enabled Dead Metal to make much more significant damage to competitors, such as Hammertron, Aggrobot, Razer and Onslaught. It also cut Bumblebot's axe clean in half, and dealt Chaos 2 serious damage in The First World Championship, enough for Chaos 2 to reverse into the pit to escape. However, Dead Metal continued a string of bad driving, reversing straight into the pit during the fight between Inverterbrat and Terrorpin. Dead Metal was also assigned Goalkeeper for the Robotic Soccer competition, but was ineffective, being too slow to prevent Velocirippa or The General from scoring, and whilst blocking Gnasher's first attempt, it made no attempt to block the follow-up. In the bout between Alien and Evil Weevil, it left the goals to re-right Alien, but Matilda was able to prevent Evil Weevil from scoring. Dead Metal was replaced by Sergeant Bash in the final. Series 4 Dead Metal returned for the Fourth Wars relatively unchanged, but the power of its weaponry was increased in addition to it having a stronger exoskeleton. This was the last major change that happened to Dead Metal. ]] Dead Metal played a passive role in Series 4, tending only to attack when robots reached his CPZ or after they had been defeated. He immobilised Cronos after Steg 2 and Crusader 2 pushed it into the CPZ in Heat D, and dealt damaged to 101 when Dominator 2 did the same in Heat E. Dead Metal also caught and dealt damage to Humphrey and Reactor, amongst others. He did, however, free 101 and Spikasaurus when they became stuck during bouts in the arena, and even served as a type of bouncer, separating team mates 101 and King B3 when they turned on each other. Dead Metal was not immune to some damage, however. In Heat P, an immobile Terror-Bull made a rare and difficult attack on Dead Metal, and managed to lift it off the ground and bend part of Dead Metal's triangular saw guard "face" out of place. However, Dead Metal was not impeded from pitting Terror Bull shortly after. In the Northern Annihilator final, Dead Metal broke one of his pincers whilst freeing Spikasaurus once again. Extreme 1 A notable incident involving Dead Metal in Extreme Series 1 occurred in Behemoth's heat of the All-Stars competition, where it faced Hypno-Disc. Behemoth pushed Hypno-Disc into the CPZ, so Hypno-Disc should have been attacked by a House Robot. However, Dead Metal came into the CPZ and attacked Behemoth instead. Refbot pushed it away and issued it with a yellow card. The battle continued, and Behemoth pushed Hypno-Disc into another CPZ. Dead Metal came out again, but proceeded to attack Behemoth again. Behemoth escaped and Refbot issued Dead Metal with a red card, meaning it was unable to leave its CPZ for the rest of the battle. This made Dead Metal the first House Robot to be issued with a red card. Dead Metal also fought in the House Robot Rebellion with Shunt and later Matilda, where it faced Stinger, Scorpion and Plunderbird 5. It started by attempting to attack Stinger, but Stinger escaped, and Plunderbird 5 attacked Dead Metal, prompting it to attack Plunderbird 5 with its saw. After Plunderbird was thrown by the Floor Flipper, Dead Metal was attacked by Scorpion and Stinger. Shortly after this, Dead Metal caught Stinger with its claws and began cutting into its wheels. Stinger escaped and hit Dead Metal with its mace and drove away before cease was called. As it was the only challenger still moving, Stinger was announced as the victor. Dead Metal twice forced judges' decisions in fights involving the Royal Air Force and their robot Anvil. In the Armed Forces Melee, Anvil pitted both Mega-Hurts and Rhino, but Dead Metal pushed from behind resulting in Anvil falling in with the other two. More controversially, Dead Metal seized the dominant Anvil in the final of the Forces Special and spun around. Anvil flew out of the grips of Dead Metal and fell into the pit. Craig Charles quickly pointed out that the move was illegal and the judges awarded the fight to Anvil based on the fight up to that point. Series 5 Dead Metal had the least appearances out of the House Robots in The Fifth Wars meaning that notable moments were few and far between. He also had to wait until Heat B until his first appearance in the competition, which meant that he was the only House Robot not to appear in the first heat of the series. Dead Metal's first notable moment came in Heat C as he inflicted damage to Hippobotomus by slicing into its shell multiple times. He also caused the top of Hippobotomus to come loose in the process. The House Robot also had his way with Twister after it was immobilised in its battle against Clawed Hopper in Heat L, as he sliced into Team Berserk's machine and then cooked it on the flame pit. Dead Metal was a consistent presence during the Semi-Final second round battle battle between Razer and S3, with Razer involving the House Robot throughout the battle to help pressurise and cause damage to S3. Dead Metal then sent sparks flying from Wheely Big Cheese's titanium wheels after it was defeated in its Semi-Final first round battle against Dominator 2. However, Dead Metal also had his struggles in The Fifth Wars, as he got himself into trouble on multiple occasions while pitting immobile robots. In the battle between Firestorm 3 and Sir Chromalot in Heat D, the House Robot attempted to finish off Sir Chromalot but managed to suspend himself on the lip of the pit which meant that Sergeant Bash had to come in to finish off the job. He went one step further in the next battle in the same heat between Reactor 2 and Gemini, when he overshot his drive while pitting one of the Gemini twins and ended up going into the pit as well. There was one more occurrence of Dead Metal's erroneous driving when disposing of a beaten robot, as he followed through when pitting Fluffy in the Heat L final, which left him beached over the arena hazard for a third time in the series. Series 6 Dead Metal made his mark in the Heat G eliminators, causing significant damage to Inshredable’s chassis before slicing through Revolution 2’s spinning blades, sending copious amounts of sparks flying on both occasions. The damage he and Matilda inflicted on Inshredable was sufficient to prevent it from being properly repaired in time for its Round 2 clash with Anarchy. The House Robot then made an impression on the overturned 13 Black in its Losers Melee battle against Wild Thing 2 and Dantomkia, as he cut through one of its support brackets and sent sparks flying. Dead Metal was involved in the final two battles of the UK Championship, as he first helped Shunt pit Terrorhurtz after it became immobilised against Firestorm 4 in the Playoff, before bringing its circular saw down onto Razer in its Grand Final battle against Tornado when the two-time world champion ventured into the CPZ. Dead Metal appeared in the UK vs Germany Special at the end of the series as well, an episode in which he inflicted damage to Dynamite and Ansgar's Revenge. He also pitted 259 after it was beaten by Fluffy. The House Robot also carried out arena hazard duties on Chompalot in Heat F and Sir Chromalot in Heat D, although, in the latter incident, the House Robot repeated his driving errors from The Fifth Wars, as he miscalculated his pitting of Sir Chromalot and went into the pit with it. Extreme 2 During the Minor Meltdown in Extreme 2, when Bigger Brother faced Rick, Dead Metal's saw blade fell off. It proceeded to fly across the arena floor, before colliding with the side wall and falling into a gap between the arena and the side wall. Dead Metal was also attacked during the Commonwealth Carnage final between Firestorm 4 and Crushtacean after the former had propped the latter up against the wall. As Refbot counted the South African robot out, Firestorm chased after Dead Metal and started trying to flip it, only for Dead Metal to get stuck on an angle grinder, pinning both robots and stopping either move. Sergeant Bash then proceeded to crush into Firestorm in retaliation for that attack and for flipping both it and Mr. Psycho in the previous battle. Series 7 One of Dead Metal's main highlights in the Seventh Wars came in Heat B, in the battle between Big Nipper and Jackson Wallop. With Jackson Wallop immobile, Dead Metal had the freedom to push it all around the arena, slicing through the artistic paintwork on top of Jackson Wallop's weapon, creating many sparks, eventually pitting the machine. The Seventh Wars marks the first time in the show's history when Dead Metal was flipped. In the Heat Final of Heat D, Gravity faced Lightning and defeated it relatively easily. After Lightning was counted out, the Gravity team decided to attack the House Robots. It threw both Shunt and Dead Metal over, leaving itself and Refbot as the only machines still moving. Refbot gave Gravity the red card, but at this point Lightning was already immobilised, so Gravity still went through. During the semi-finals of the All-Stars, during the battle between Dantomkia and Panic Attack, after Dantomkia flipped Panic Attack out of the arena, it attacked not only Dead Metal, but also Growler, both of whom broke down. Series 8 Dead Metal was the third House robot confirmed to appear in Series 8, but was the second to be featured in a teaser trailer. Completely rebuilt, heavier, and with substantially improved modern-day technology, Dead Metal was able to deal heavy damage to competitors again for the first time since Series 3 and 4. In the pilot, Dead Metal spent a long time battling Merlin after it had won its head-to-head against Ka-Pow!, even managing to capture it at one point. During its bout with Shockwave, Foxic managed to push Dead Metal along almost the entire length of the arena, eventually stopping due to Shockwave lifting Foxic into its pincers. Dead Metal would later get revenge, after it managed to saw through Foxic's front lifter during their loss to Thor, after spending a long time dueling with Foxic during its battle with M.R. Speed Squared. In Heat 3, Dead Metal was attacked briefly by Dantomkia after King B Remix was disposed of, although Dantomkia was unable to flip the House Robot. In the next head-to-head match between Big Nipper and TR2, Dead Metal managed to cause significant damage to Big Nipper, almost severing the safety link. In Heat 4, Dead Metal was attacked by Apollo and successfully flipped, the first House Robot of Series 8 to suffer this fate. Matilda left her CPZ and entered Dead Metal's, but was unable to right him and was ultimately flipped over as well. In Heat 5, Dead Metal single-handedly immobilised Crazy Coupe 88, when it drove into the CPZ of its own accord. Dead Metal slammed it into the arena wall and used its circular saw, defeating the competitor. Later in the episode, Dead Metal sustained major damage from Gabriel, which was trying to stop Dead Metal from attacking a smoking Chompalot. Battle of the Stars Dead Metal appeared in Episode 2 of Robot Wars: Battle of the Stars, which was filmed and broadcast as part of the ongoing ninth series. In the Head-to-Head battle between Dee and Soldier Ant, he attempted to grab Dee as it became caught in between the arena spikes, although Dee managed to escape. Later on, he also helped steer Robo Savage onto the spikes and briefly caught its wedge during its battle against Dee, although Robo Savage eventually escaped without sustaining any significant damage. Series 9 Dead Metal appeared in a teaser trailer for Series 9, uploaded on 10th February 2017.Series 9 Teaser Trailer, featuring the House Robots. The teaser showed him and the other House Robots destroying household appliances, with Taylor Swift's "I Knew You Were Trouble" playing in the background. Dead Metal appeared in two Head-to-Head battles during the first heat of Series 9. He was unable to get involved in either battle, and was not selected to be the House Robot to attack when Rogue House Robot mode was activated for the first time during the battle between Terrorhurtz and Sabretooth. Dead Metal was busy during Heat 2, as he appeared in every Head-to-Head battle as well as the Heat Final, and was called into Rogue House Robot duty twice. He also caused damage to both Cherub and Behemoth in the remaining seconds of their Head-to-Head battle. In Heat 3 Dead Metal was triggered into the Rogue House Robot mode again and sliced into the top of Concussion during its Head-to-Head battle against Thor. During the same battle, Dead Metal's presence was needed again to help separate Matilda and Concussion after the two became stuck together. He also brought its saw down onto M.R. Speed Squared on more than one occasion while it faced off against Concussion. Dead Metal had a quiet Heat 4, only appearing in the Head-to-Head between Wyrm and Pulsar - a battle in which he attacked Wyrm and placed it over the Flame Pit. Heat 5 saw Dead Metal drag Ms Nightshade around the arena in the first Group Battle after Rogue House Robot mode was activated. He also enjoyed a tussle with Crackers during Crackers 'n' Smash's Head-to-Head against Coyote, as he sliced into the half of the clusterbot after Coyote moved it into its pincers, before placing it onto the Flame Pit after being sent Rogue again. Dead Metal's final appearance of the episode came in the final Head-to-Head battle between Crackers 'n' Smash and Apollo, and he made its mark on Crackers once more by sawing into it after it was overturned. He also sent sparks flying from Crackers after Apollo hurled it onto the House Robot's saw. Despite only appearing in one battle in the Grand Final, Dead Metal still saw himself involved in the thick of the action, as he grabbed hold of Aftershock during its Head-to-Head battle against Eruption, which then damaged the House Robot's right pincer with its spinning disc in response. Series 10 Dead Metal appeared five times during the opening heat of Series 10, with its opening battle coinciding with the first instance of the new arena hazard, Fog of War. Dead Metal also caused damage to The Swarm minibots Blenda - on two occasions - Pinza, and Rubber Duck over the course of the episode, was called into Rogue House Robot mode in the battle between Apollo and Sabretooth, and sent sparks flying from Behemoth's titanium scoop during its Heat Final victory over Apollo. Dead Metal featured in four battles in Heat 3, sending sparks from both Vulture and Bucky the Robot during their Robot Redemption Round fight, as well as causing trouble for both the victorious Rapid, and Terrorhurtz in the Heat Final. Dead Metal made four appearances in Heat 4. Most notably, it sliced through the top armour of Tauron, showered sparks while cutting into the defeated Iron-Awe 6, and briefly trapped Nuts 2 during its battle with Androne 4000. Dead Metal had a very active role in the opening fight of Heat 5. After using its saw on all three robots at some point, as well as being called into Rogue House Robot mode on two occasions, Dead Metal later found himself picked on in the same fight, with Coyote and Thor taking revenge on the House Robot due to Dead Metal's attack on the disabled minibot Detention. Dead Metal came to blows with Thor once again during the Heat Semi-Final involving the same two machines - sawing into Jason Marston's machine after it ventured into the CPZ, before dropping Expulsion into the pit after Magnetar immobilized it with an explosive slam. Despite not starting as an active House Robot during the 10 Robot Rumble, Dead Metal still made its way into the arena during the fight, with and arena entry gate lowered as Sir Killalot held Terrorhurtz by its axe shaft. Dead Metal was also called into Rogue House Robot action during the second Group Battle, and the Semi-Final fight between Behemoth and Eruption. The second of the two fights also saw Dead Metal send sparks from Behemoth on more than one occasion after use of the circular saw. Dead Metal then appeared in the World Series, and experienced a busy Episode 1 - appearing four times. Dead Metal's most notable moments in the episode came through being attacked by a competing machine, however, as it was flipped by Apollo during the opening fight, before the same robot tried to replicate this during the captains' fight at the end of the episode. Episode 2 opened up in similar vain to the first World Series episode for Dead Metal, as it was attacked by competing machines once again - this time in the form of Eruption and Big Nipper. Dead Metal was still able to cause damage to THE BASH in the same fight though after it was tossed into the air by Eruption. Dead Metal then attacked both competing machines during the fight between Concussion and Weber, as it used its saw on Concussion's spinning drum, before attacking Weber after being called into Rogue House Robot mode. At the end of the fight, Dead Metal then pushed the tyre that Weber lost to Sir Killalot into the Pit of Oblivion. Other Dead Metal has appeared in all international versions of the show. It was one of the house robots along with Shunt and Sir Killalot featured in the House Robot Rebellion of the second season of the US series Extreme Warriors where it used its saw to cut into Snake Bite but broke down halfway through the match. Regardless, the house robots came out the victors. In Nickelodeon Robot Wars, it, along with Shunt and Sir Killalot, was able to dispatch Squirmin Vermin and Humdrum to win the House Robot Rebellion. Dead Metal was able to cause huge damage to both robots with its weaponry, slicing right into Humdrum's chassis at least twice. Appearances in Merchandise *Dead Metal/Pullback *Dead Metal/Minibot *Dead Metal/Robot Wars: Metal Mayhem *Dead Metal/Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction *Dead Metal/Robot Wars: Advanced Destruction *Dead Metal/Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (GBA) *Dead Metal/Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox) Outside Robot Wars On July 21st, 2016, Dead Metal and the rest of the Series 8 house robots appeared on BBC's The One Show, to promote the new series of Robot Wars. They battled three remote controlled cars piloted by the cast of The Rebel. Sir Killalot flattened all three cars, and won the battle for the House Robots. During the filming of TomSka's YouTube comedy short, The Robot Wars/''Robot Wars'', Dead Metal, along with fellow House Robots Matilda and Shunt, were visited by TomSka, Eddie Bowley and Elliot Gough in a warehouse with various Robo Challenge logos present. Dead Metal was stated by TomSka as "being something you wouldn't want to fight that in real life", although he was inactive and had stage lights fitted in between its pincers. Along with Sir Killalot and Matilda, Dead Metal also appears in the BBC Make It Digital promo What If Robots Replaced Teachers? as one of several robots running a high school in place of human staff. He and Matilda are seen accompanying Sir Killalot as he 'expels' a pair of disruptive Cybermen, and are credited onscreen as 'Senior Prefects'.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjCkiNRM-FI Trivia Dead Metal on display.jpg|Dead Metal on display Dead Metal stat card.jpg|Dead Metal stat card, posted on the Robot Wars social media pages Dead Metals insides.jpg|Dead Metal insides Dm.jpg|Dead Metal Dmetal insides.jpg|The insides of Dead Metal at a closer look Sgt_bash_dead_metal_matilda_photoshoot.jpg|Dead Metal with SGT Bash and Matilda during a photoshoot chris rowland and terry bates house robots.jpg|Dead Metal with Chris Rowland and Terry Bates during a photoshoot *Dead Metal was one of the fastest House Robots, and its metre-wide body made him very difficult to flip over. Only Gravity and Apollo ever achieved this; Cassius came close in its Series 2 Heat Final, but did not succeed. *As of Series 7, Dead Metal has fallen into the pit more times than any other House Robot. *Dead Metal is the only House Robot which has been referred to as both a 'he' and a 'she'. The robot was considered male throughout its appearances in the original run and Series 8-9. Publications coinciding with Series 10 (e.g. Robot Wars: The Official Handbook) began referring to it as a female - however, the handbook mentions that the House Robots from the rebooted series are the "Descendants" of the originals, suggesting this Dead Metal is a separate female character. **This matter is further complicated in Robot Wars: World Series, where Jonathan Pearce referred to the rebooted series Dead Metal as a male once again in the first Tag Team battle of the first episode. *Originally Dead Metal was suppose to have appeared in Redemption battle between Hobgoblin and Coyote, however, for unknown reasons, it went berserk and crashed into the Dial of Doom, ultimately forcing Shunt to pin the machine down and be replaced with Sir Killalot. References Category:House Robots Category:Robots with Horizontal Crushers Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 2 Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots made into toys Category:Robots to have been featured in the Ultimate Warrior Category:Robots to damage the Arena Category:Robots playable in video games Category:Robots with moving arms Category:Robots with Spikes